Motomizu Rinryo
Motomizu Rinryo(モトミズリンリョウ) is one of the main characters of Justice Pretty Cure! She is a gentle but rugged girl. She loves magic, which is why she looks up to Maho Rejin from the Elemental 5(エレメンタル5). Her catchphrase is My Maho!(私魔法！) or Oroka!(オロカ！). Her Pretty Cure Alter Ego is Cure Illusion(キュアイリュージョン). Her theme color is pink, and she represents the hero of magic, Maho Reijin(マホリージン). Profile * Name: Motomizu Rinryo * Species: Human * Zodiac: Scorpio * Blood-Type: B * Weight: 132 lbs * Height: 6"2" * Eye: Blue * Hair: Black(Rinryo), Pink(Illusion) * Problem(s): None History Childhood Becoming Cure Illusion Meeting the Other Cures Personality She is a gentle girl but is very rugged and strict. She loves to be a helper and a good leader to her team, and wants to be a good friend to her teammates, friends, and family. She treats people with respect since of having the trait of wanting to be a good friend. She looks up to the magic superhero for her purpose and her personality. Appearances In casual clothes, she wears a t-shirt and shorts, with a jacket. She wears a pink t-shirt, with a white strip of cloth on the collar and the end of the shirt. The shirt is short-sleeved and the shirt goes down to the hips. She wears blue shorts with a white belt, and the sleeves are folded to look like shorts. She wears a light-pink jacket that has a hoodie, is long-sleeved, and goes down to her waist. Her hair is black short hair, cut to look like males hair. She also wears pink gym shoes, knee high socks, and a necklace with a magenta diamond-shaped jewel connected to it. Uniform PJ's Winter Swimwear Movie #1 As Cure Illusion, she wears a short dress. Her top is pink, with winged-shaped sleeves. The collar is a jacket cut, but shaped to look like wings. The collar goes down to the end of her chest with a circular-shaped jewel connecting the collar together. To cover some of the shown skin, there is a piece of pink cloth connected to the end of the collar. Connected to the jewel, is a flowy piece of white cloth. The rest to the top turns into a skirt with the back going down to her knees, and the front opens up to show another skirt. The other skirt is a magenta, puffy skirt, with a piece of petal-cut cloth, coming from under the magenta skirt. The pact is shown on the right side of the magenta skirt, connecting to the rest of the skirt by circular-shaped jewels. There is a piece of ribbon connected on both sides of the waist of the top. She has white knee-high boots, with a pink strip at the top end of the boots. The end of her boots are designed to look like flats. She has white diamond-shaped earrings. A white mask, with the ends towards her ears, being winged-cut. She has golden bracelets around her waists. Her hair is pink, a ponytail, with end of her hair being a braid. To separate the large chunk of her hair to the braids, there are a white bow. The same bow comes to connect the other end of the braids, to a small piece of hair. There are two strings of hair that comes with the large chunk of hair, but is separated from the large chunk. There are two strips of hair, separate on both sides of the skull, connecting two the beginning of the large ponytail. Ultra Illusion Hyper Illusion Relationships * Yamanaka Mao * Ishimori Aya * Black Power / Okakawa Sachi * Strength / Osamu * Lu-chan / Lu Mi * Akuyaku / Shiro Cure Illusion Cure Illusion is Rinryo's alter ego. Her theme color is pink, and she represents the hero of magic, Maho Reijin. Her power's consists of magic. She uses her Super Commune to transform using the words, "Pretty Cure, Justice Evolution!" '''She uses basic fighting, with some spells to help her in combat. She uses the spell ''Warrior Enchantment to help her fight in combact. ''Mojo Spell and 'Maho Streak' are attacks that she uses with her '''Super Ring. Illusion Propel ''is a attack that she uses with her Wing Mask. She has some group attacks like '''Trinity Performance, that she uses with her trio before the final two. She has some upgrade attacks like '''''Ultra Elemental Outburst, that she uses in her first upgrade, and Hyper Elemental Finale, that she uses in her second upgrade. At the end of the series, to spread the antidote, she uses Elemental Antidote Skatter '''with the rest of her teammates. Transformations * '''Cure Illusion * Ultra Illusion * Hyper Illusion Attacks *'Warrior Enchantment' *'Mojo Spell' *'Illusion Propel' *'Maho Streak' *'Trinity Performance' *'Ultra Elemental Outburst' *'Hyper Elemental Finale' *'Elemental Antidote Skatter' Songs Solo *'MAHO ♦ User' Duet Etymology Motomizu (モトミズ) is a Japanese surname mixed with many meanings, Moto(本) meaning "near", and Mizu(水) meaning "water". The whole meaning being "near the water". Rinryo (リンリョウ) is a Japanese name mixed with two other names, Rin (凛) meaning "cold", and Ryo (遼) meaning "reality". Gallery Trivia *Her birthday is November 3rd, therefore her zodiac is Scorpio. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Magic using Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly